


Дружба и фикус

by Kette



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette





	Дружба и фикус

— Гино, — Когами поймал Гинозу за рукав в коридоре академии и оттащил к окну. — У меня к тебе есть очень важный вопрос.  
Гиноза оторвался от планшета и посмотрел на Когами поверх очков испепеляющим взглядом:  
— У меня тоже есть к тебе вопрос. Какого черта? Я забыл, где я читал.  
— Отлично, — Когами вытянул планшет у Гинозы из рук и засунул под мышку. — Какое завтра число?  
Гиноза приподнял бровь.  
— Я знаю, ты умеешь шутить лучше.  
— Ответь на вопрос. Какое число завтра?  
Гиноза бросил взгляд на наручные часы.  
— Двадцать первое ноября.  
После короткой паузы он закрыл лицо рукой:  
— Черт.  
— Ага, — Когами кивнул. — Кажется, ты понял, к чему я клоню.  
— Я не буду отмечать, — быстро сказал Гиноза, глядя в сторону. Когами сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ну-ну. Ты мог бы стать первым студентом, не отметившим свое двадцатилетие, но, к счастью, у тебя есть я, — Когами расправил плечи и прокашлялся. — Когами Шинья возьмет организацию в свои руки и спасет положение! Зажжем так, чтобы потом было, что вспомнить!  
Кто-то из тех, кто явно не беспокоился о цвете своего паспорта, уже заинтересованно смотрел в их сторону; несколько человек, наоборот, торопливо отошли подальше. Гиноза зашипел и зажал Когами рот рукой:  
— Придурок, не ори!  
— Ффо феые фоаифь? — промычал Когами. Гиноза поморщился, отнял обслюнявленную ладонь от его лица и вытер о брюки. — Что тебе подарить-то?  
— Понятия не имею, — раздраженно ответил Гиноза. — Между прочим, ты никогда раньше не спрашивал.  
Когами вздохнул.  
— Но это же двадцатилетие! Неужели тебе ничего не хочется?  
— Мне хочется, чтобы ты не устраивал никаких вечеринок.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто сказал Когами. — Я не буду. Но как-то отметить нужно. И ты ушел от ответа.  
Гиноза снял очки и принялся протирать их краем рубашки. Когами не унимался:  
— Ну должно быть хоть что-то, чего ты хочешь, но чего у тебя никогда не было.  
Гиноза слегка покраснел.  
— Ну? — Когами и не думал отступать.  
— При чем тут... Нет, — Гиноза отодвинул Когами, надел очки и решительно вытащил свой планшет из-под его руки. — Такого нет.  
— Так я зайду вечером, — крикнул Когами вслед уходящему Гинозе. Тот уже успел уткнуться в планшет и только пожал плечами.

***

— Такое ощущение, что ты меня не ждал, — сказал Когами, когда в дверях появился лохматый Гиноза без очков и в растянутой футболке.  
— Ждал, — рассеянно ответил он и отступил, пропуская Когами. — Я просто заснул. Проходи.  
Когами протянул Гинозе звякнувший пакет, снял пальто и повесил его на вешалку.  
— Ты же не спишь днем, — сказал он, стаскивая ботинки.  
Гиноза пожал плечами:  
— Уже вечер. И я плохо спал вчера.  
Он широко зевнул, как будто в подтверждение своих слов, затем заглянул в пакет и нахмурился:  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Ты же так и не сказал, что тебе подарить, — Когами прошел мимо Гинозы вглубь небольшой квартиры. — Подумал, вдруг пригодится.  
В комнате было прибрано, на столе стояло две тарелки, два стакана и миска рамена.  
— А свечи? — улыбнулся Когами.  
Гиноза нахмурился.  
— Прости, я забыл, что ты спросонья, — Когами отодвинул стул и сел. — Просто это так мило. Жаль, свечей нет, а то был бы совсем романтический ужин.  
— Свечи есть в шкафу, — Гиноза разлил рамен по тарелкам и тоже сел. — Доставай, если хочешь.  
— Да нет, — Когами хмыкнул. — И так неплохо.  
Они помолчали.  
— В общем, — как-то смущенно сказал Гиноза, — можешь поесть.  
Когами послушно сунул ложку рамена в рот. Потом посмотрел на Гинозу.  
— Все-таки праздник в моем представлении выглядит немного иначе. В прошлом году, например...  
— Мы напились, — быстро сказал Гиноза.  
— Но было весело, — упрямо продолжил Когами, — Особенно когда...  
— Я надеялся, что ты об этом забыл.  
— Но это тоже было весело, — не сдавался Когами.  
— У меня после этого коэффициент подскочил на три пункта.  
Когами удивленно поднял брови:  
— Всего-то на три?  
— Это много. — Гиноза задумчиво покрутил в руке пустой стакан. Потом набрал в грудь воздуха, будто решаясь. — Ты принес... Это же виски?  
Когами проглотил последнюю ложку бульона.  
— А то, — улыбнулся он. — Вопрос в том, есть ли у тебя лед.

***

Два часа спустя, когда в одной из бутылок почти ничего не осталось, Гиноза сидел у окна и любовно поглаживал листья фикуса.  
— И все-таки, Гино, — Когами положил голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел назад, ища Гинозу взглядом. — Все-таки, мне очень... интересно.  
Гиноза махнул рукой от фикуса:  
— Я здесь.  
— Да, — Когами махнул в ответ. — Я тебя вижу.  
— Тебе интересно?  
— Конечно. Очень интересно на тебя смотреть.  
Гиноза фыркнул:  
— Ты пьян. Ты сказал, тебе что-то интересно.  
— А, да. — Когами вернул голову в естественное положение и похлопал рукой по дивану: — Иди сюда, говорить с тобой неудобно.  
Гиноза встал и, пошатываясь, направился к дивану.  
— Мне интересно, — продолжил Когами, — что ты хотел? В подарок. Ты тогда что-то придумал, точно.  
Гиноза плюхнулся на диван и опасливо покосился на Когами.  
— Не... Я — нет. И не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, — не без труда сформулировал он.  
— Ну, — Когами усмехнулся. — Прости, но с кем тогда?  
Гиноза поджал губы.  
— Думаешь... мне больше не с кем?  
— Да я уверен, — Когами безуспешно нашаривал на полу стакан, все сильнее сползая с дивана. — Выкладывай, Гино. Давай.  
— Еще чего.  
Гиноза собрался было встать, но Когами потянулся и закинул руку ему на плечи, удерживая:  
— Стоять. То есть, сидеть.  
— Я тебе не собака, — раздраженно бросил Гиноза, но все-таки никуда не ушел.  
Они посидели так несколько минут. Потом Гиноза поправил очки и спросил:  
— У тебя есть девушка? Ну. Кто-нибудь.  
— Боже мой, — Когами посмотрел на Гинозу с уважением. — По-моему, я впервые слышу от тебя это слово.  
— По-моему, это был простой вопрос, — огрызнулся Гиноза. Когами успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.  
— Нет. Мы расстались уже... сколько? — он наморщил лоб. — Месяц точно прошел. Из-за тебя, между прочим.  
Гиноза дернулся и сбросил с себя руку.  
— Что?  
Когами усмехнулся, покачал головой и снова приобнял Гинозу.  
— Не переживай, мне просто нужно было как-то ее отшить. Сказал, что на самом деле влюблен в тебя по уши. Это всегда работает безотказно.  
— Не переживай? — глухо переспросил Гиноза. — Всегда работает?  
— Ну да, — Когами поболтал лед в пустом стакане и отодвинулся, чтобы опустить его на пол. — Они всегда очень сочувствуют. Ты же, как известно, женат на учебе. Вот такая у меня трагическая...  
— Когами.  
Когами посмотрел на Гинозу неожиданно ясным взглядом.  
— Что?  
Гиноза молчал. Когами вздохнул и взъерошил волосы:  
— Вообще, я не хотел тебе говорить. Ты бы обиделся. То есть, ты и обиделся. Но теперь уж точно откровенность за откровенность, Гино.  
Уже давно стемнело, из приоткрытого окна потянуло холодом.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Гиноза. — И у меня никогда никого не было. В смысле, вообще.  
Когами моргнул.  
— А, — сказал он. — Эм-м-м.  
— Мне надо выпить. — Гиноза встал и пошел к забытому у фикуса стакану.  
— Мне тоже, — некоторое время спустя сказал Когами. — За то, что я полный мудак.  
Гиноза отхлебнул виски и пожал плечами, глядя на ночной город:  
— Ты же не знал.  
— Да, но...  
— Забавно вышло.  
— Гино, погоди...  
— Отлично посидели, но тебе, наверное, пора.  
Когами вскочил на ноги, еле сумев удержать равновесие.  
— Даже не пытайся, — сказал он. — Я не уйду, пока мы не разберемся.  
— Ты чего-то еще не понял?  
— Это ты не понял, — Когами по сложной траектории приблизился к фикусу и Гинозе. — Что за драма?  
— Даже не знаю, — Гиноза нервно поправил очки. — Наверное, я только что признался в любви лучшему другу, уже зная, что мне ничего не светит?  
— Да кто сказал...  
— Хватит! — Гиноза оторвался от окна и резко повернулся к Когами, чуть не выронив опустевший стакан. — Не надо меня жалеть! Ты узнал, что хотел? Свободен.  
Глаза Гинозы подозрительно заблестели. Когами вынул из его подрагивающих рук стакан, отставил на подоконник и спокойно спросил:  
— Представляешь, что сейчас творится с твоим тоном?  
— Плевать, — пробурчал Гиноза, мгновенно растеряв весь запал. Когами подошел еще ближе.  
— Тогда хотя бы обо мне подумай, — сказал он вполголоса. — С моим-то наверняка то же самое.  
Гиноза поднял на Когами взгляд, полный скорби.  
— Не знаю, что делать, — потерянно сказал он.  
— Какое совпадение. Мне вот впервые признались в любви.  
Гиноза вздохнул.  
— Не верю.  
— Нет, правда, — Когами немного помолчал. — Так что, в каком-то смысле ты у меня тоже будешь первым.  
— Что значит «тоже»? — Гиноза сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в цветочный горшок. Фикус опасно закачался.  
— Да брось, — Когами снова сократил расстояние между ними. — Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я могу тебе отказать.  
Гиноза открыл рот.  
— Думай быстрее, — тихо сказал Когами.  
Гиноза молчал.  
— Быстрее, Гино, — напомнил Когами.  
— Ладно, — сказал наконец Гиноза. — Я сдаюсь.  
Он посмотрел куда-то в сторону и нервным движением снял очки. Когами удивленно поднял брови.  
— Говорят... — Гиноза перевел взгляд обратно на Когами и покраснел. — Говорят, в них целоваться неудобно.  
Когами усмехнулся и отвел с лица Гинозы прядь волос.  
— Не знаю, не пробовал.  
Потом он подался немного вперед, заставляя Гинозу окончательно вжаться в подоконник. И еще немного.  
И когда губы наконец коснулись губ, Гиноза прерывисто вздохнул, а горшок с фикусом свалился на пол.  
Но никто из них не захотел отвлекаться.


End file.
